What are Intentions
by everlovin
Summary: Ronon needs to confirm what it means to have Intentions. Written for Gateworld's fourth annual Intentions Day - last week. Sorry it's late.


What are Intentions?

Disclaimer - Nope. Still don't own SGA. Bummer!

Pairing - Ronon/Jenn

Rating - T

Summary - Ronon gets a second opinion as to what Intentions are. For Gateworld's Fourth Annual Intentions Day

Ronon brooded. Rodney explained in his 'don't you know anything' tone what intentions were. But who knows if McKay explained the term correctly or fully.

Sheppard would only tease him if intentions were indeed along where McKay suggested. He doubted Teyla knew. Who else was there to ask?

So Ronon brooded.

He looked at his watch. Time for training sessions with the Marines. The latest group of reinforcements still needed shaping up. An hour later, three Marines were groaning and picking themselves off the mat.

Jennifer walked in. She was beautiful. She wore the same pink top she often wore and some loose pants. Some trick of the lighting made her hair look more red than blonde.

It took his breath away. Red hair was exceedingly rare on Sateda. It seemed to take on the fire of the sunsets.

He purposefully scheduled their sparring lessons for late in the afternoon - after her shift, the end of his. It was a release of tension for her, a cool down for him. This way, he could spend the end of the day with her. Occasionally, he even managed to get her to share dinner with him.

Today, he mostly had review in mind. Jenn needed to work on speed and reaction times as yesterday proved. She thought ahead enough to move Celise and Kiryk. But during the fight, if her reaction time had been any slower, they'd be burying her or Celise or both of them.

Of course, he nearly let his anger at Kiryk overtake his good sense. Only a lifetime of harsh training - his and Kiryk's - truly averted disaster. He'd continue to feel the harsh guilt of that for a while.

Ronon watched Jenn work through her warm up routine. To see her like this, trying to better fit in his world, made the fire of love flare higher and brighter. For that moment, he was sure everything he felt for Jennifer was in his eyes. And for once, he didn't try to hide it or tamp it down.

Finally, although it was probably just a few minutes, she made eye contact with him indicating she was ready to get to work. He read the startled look in her eyes when she saw his love on display.

Well good. They had gotten too complacent. He'd come entirely too close to losing her too many times in the last months. He needed to let her know his intentions - if that was indeed the word - and she needed to know.

"How's Celise doing today?" It was a good a place as any to start.

"She's good. Her fever broke and she's responding well to the antibiotics."

"You know, you did ok yesterday. You kept your head during that fight with the wraith," Ronon offered. The debriefing had been earlier that day. He was so proud of how well she handled the entire situation. "I want to thank you."

Jenn blinked. "You want to thank - me? You're the one who came to my rescue."

"You disabled the Runner's tracking device. You gave him a chance." She still didn't understand what he was trying to say. "It could have been me."

Jenn finally nodded. "It was because of you I could help Kiryk."

Ronon just nodded to that. "Let's get started. We're working on reaction time today. You were slower than I would have liked yesterday - so nothing new."

The next twenty minutes were filled with Ronon attacking and Jenn blocking. Gradually, he sped up his movements and she became swifter and more confident in her counter measures.

After their workout, they sat on the mat cooling down - something Jenn insisted on. "I wanted to ask you something," Ronon began.

Jenn nodded for him to continue.

"What exactly are intentions?" Ronon cleared his throat. It was a perfect chance to finally tell her - or it would be a total flop and he'd have to shoot McKay. Stun him anyway.

Jenn paused mid-stretch. "Intentions? Where did that come from?"

"Someone asked me about my intentions toward a certain woman." Ronon watched her closely as she ducked her head and nodded.

"Well, I guess it means having romantic feelings for someone. But more - if you have intentions for someone, you want to build a life, spend a lifetime with that person."

Ronon felt himself grinning like an idiot. That was exactly what he was feeling toward Jennifer. The only trouble was, Jennifer seemed to withdraw into herself.

"Well, I guess there is a woman out there you need to talk to." With that, Jenn jumped up and hurried out of the gym.

Ronon watched her leave and used a choice word he picked up from the Marines. Why did she run off? He jumped up to follow her.

Unfortunately, she'd already made it to the transporter and was off to who knew where. There were literally thousands of places she could go to be alone. A dozen he could think of where _she_ might go.

Ronon took off to the most likely place she might go. There was an observatory atop one fo the towers. He took her there after they had to put Beckett into stasis. Ronon remembered having to forcibly drag her from her lab so she could have some downtime. It was then, in the midst of the loss and death that he realized what he felt was more than just interest. It was love.

He'd finally moved on from the overwhelming loss of Sateda - of Melena - and found a home and love in Jennifer.

Ronon stopped in his tracks for a moment and let the warmth of that love fan through him. It flickered through every part of him. He simply had to find out why she ran off.

Ronon flipped open the hatch of the observatory only to see no one there. Jennifer just have been more upset than he thought. But why? Then he replayed her words in his head. _'I guess there's a woman out there you need to talk to.'_

He spat out a curse. Didn't Jennifer know that _she_ was the one he was talking about? Ronon absolutely had to find her - now. He couldn't allow her to think even for one moment that he wanted someone else. There was a wide window sill that looked up to the city spires. Ronon occasionally found Jenn there after she'd had a hard day.

As Ronon neared the empty room, he wondered how he would even start this conversation. The last one hadn't gone well. Still, her reaction to the misunderstanding offered hope. And he was tired of not being sharing everything of himself with her.

The door slip open and there she was. There was a rear running down her cheek. She didn't even seem to be aware he was there. Ronon slowly approached her not wanting to startle her. The tears in her eyes made them shine brightly. Even now, she was the most beautiful woman he'd seen.

"Jennifer." He kept his voice low. "I think you misunderstood earlier."

"What was there to misunderstand? You have intentions, and I have dreams that turned to dust. Why aren't you talking to her?" There was a note of regret mixed with something in her voice.

"I am talking to 'her'. You are the one I want to build a life with." Ronon reached out and ran a lock of her fire kissed hair through his fingers. Her hair was so soft. It was like touching clouds.

Jenn sucked in a breath. "Who would as you if you had intentions toward me?"

"McKay saw the way I've been looking at you. He saw how desperate I was to find you when you disappeared from that village. I guess he's just looking out for you." Ronon fairly growled that last part. As if he'd mourned the past just to be careless with the future.

"Great. I really don't need everyone talking about Rodney asking you about whatever intentions you have toward me," Jenn muttered.

Ronon raised an eyebrow in silent question.

"People talk. Especially in a community as small as Atlantis. They talk about you often. I can't help but hear the whispers. How you've barely looked at a woman - romantically - since you've been here."

"I've worked hard to fit in here. You and Teyla have helped a lot with that. But I still don't get why me?"

"Rodney was probably just looking out for you. No one was there then, and no one is here now. Don't worry about the talk."

"Why you? Because you're beautiful. You stand up for people. You're braver than you think you are. You're fierce when it comes to healing people. Why wouldn't I choose you?" Ronon desperately wanted to gather her in his arms, but she seemed too ready to run.

Jennifer's demeanor shifted, became more relaxed. Ronon hoped she even leaned toward him a touch. "Trust that I know who my heart wants."

"I want that too." Jenn hesitantly reached for his hand. "A part of me is scared too. You're larger than life. I'm just the girl who never went to parties."

Ronon tugged her close and tucked her near his heart. He tipped her chin up and leaned down to kiss her. Jenn got up on tip toes to meet his kiss. Flame jumped between them sending licks of heat wherever they touched. Ronon couldn't help but to touch. Anywhere. Everywhere.

Finally, Jennifer was in his arms. As he kissed her and touched her, the last of the fear from her being abducted was defeated. The last bit of loneliness that defined him since the fall of Sateda was banished. With these kisses burning through him, he had family, people, a center. All of which had been missing for the last ten years.

Slowly, he felt Jennifer pulling back from the kiss. "All of that, huh?" she asked breathlessly. Ronon raised his eyebrows in question again. Jennifer's smile widened. Her heart was in her eyes. "All of that is in your heart? It gives a girl the tingles." Ronon leered at her wolfishly. "And confidence that I'm not alone in my feelings."

Coda

""Torren just has a bit of an ear infection. Very common in infants." Jennifer told Teyla as she crooned the fussy baby. "We'll get him on some antibiotics and he'll be fine in a week or so."

"I look forward to him being his usual happy self," Teyla smiled. "I was afraid something might have happened when Michael was here."

"I need to ask a favor of you. It can totally wait until Torren's better." Jenn couldn't seem to completely overcome being the girl who missed out having a mother to help guide her through social waters. She'd spend the last glorious month being Ronon's girlfriend - social awkwardness evident there. Boyfriend and girlfriend sounded so adolescent, but what other term was there? She'd spent the last month of downtime alone with him or with his team and knowing him - and herself - better. However, in many ways, she didn't know how to carry on a simple conversation outside of professional conversations.

"What can I do for you, Jennifer?"

Jenn drew calm from Teyla's vast serenity. "I need to talk to Solen on Belkan."

"Does this have something to do with Ronon?" Jenn just nodded her head. "Something to do with Satedan bonding customs?" Teyla asked with a sly grin.

Jenn nodded. "I was so unsure of myself before. I don't know if Ronon will take the next move." Jenn took a deep breath to collect her thoughts. If she was this nervous talking to Teyla, how would the most important conversation of her life with Ronon go? "I'm going to ask Ronon to marry me. But I want all the Satedan customs observed too. So, I need to talk to Solen."

Teyla smiled wide and jiggled Torren a bit. She was so happy for her two friends. "Very well. As soon as Torren is off his medicine, we will go."

SGA

Jenn walked determinedly up to Mr. Woolsey's office. "Can I have a minute?" she asked at the door.

"Doctor Keller. What can I do for you?" Woolsey looked up with some curiosity. She didn't usually seek him out.

Jenn closed the door. There was no need for everyone to know her business. "I need to schedule a trip to Belkan next Friday for personal reasons."

"I assume you've arranged an escort?" Jenn nodded. "Alright. Have a good journey."

"Thank you, Mr. Woolsey." Jennifer's smile was wide and happy.

SGA

"Solen, fair day to you." Teyla greeted the tavern owner.

"You too, Teyla." Solen was as boisterous as ever. "That scoundrel Ronon giving you any more trouble?"

"Not this week. However, my friend Jennifer," Teyla gestured the other woman, "would like to talk to you about him. Solen, Jennifer Keller." Teyla made the introduction.

"And what can I do for you, little lady?" Solen turned his attention to Jenn.

Jenn swallowed her nervousness. "I need to find out about Satedan bonding customs."

Solen let out a whoop. "It's about time he found himself some happiness. Tell me what you need, girl."

"Where I come from, it's called getting married. It's a religious and civil ceremony where two people pledge to love and honor the other for the rest of their lives. Generally, the man asks the woman if she wants to make that commitment." Jenn was talking too much as she knew it. What did Solen care about Earth customs? "I want to ask Ronon to marry me. But I also want to honor Satedan traditions too."

Solen grinned. "Come over here to the end of the bar and let's talk."

SGA

Okay. So there needed to be a circle of fine metal: a ring, torc sort of necklace, something to symbolize both eternity and the connection from past to future. This adornment was exchanged to proclaim their engagement. The bonding ceremony - the Cerque Ceremony - was usually soon after that.

She'd contacted Colonel Carter and, with her as an agent, bought a small amount of trinium which she had fashioned into wrist cuffs. Somehow, he didn't seem to be an "ornament" sort of guy. Plus, with as hard as trinium was, it was protection to some extent.

If love alone could protect a person from harm, Jenn's love for Ronon would be an impenetrable shield.

She'd also bought him a ring to wear on more formal occasions. His long elegant fingers held a weapon so surely, touched her so tenderly. She wanted him to have something that would reflect Earth culture as well.

She'd set the scene as best as she could. The mess staff were preparing a special meal for them. Jenn dressed in the prettiest dress she brought with her to Atlantis. She chased everyone from the balcony near the mess. The moons were out that night and a light breeze brought the salt air up to add to the ambiance. She borrowed several lanterns for soft lighting. Everything was ready.

Except for her. She'd gone for a run earlier trying to burn off the nervous energy. It didn't work. She was still as nervous now as earlier. She just couldn't banish it. She tried the meditation techniques Teyla had taught her. Ronon was due any minute and she could hardly go off and organize her medical supplies.

Jenn saw him make his way through the mess hall. Jenn offered up a brief prayer to whoever was listening that he wouldn't be horrified or laugh or anything half a moment before he walked through the doors.

"You obviously got my note," Jenn smiled. She reached up and kissed him. The feel of his arms around her, the rasp of his whiskers as he kissed her would never get old. She could see them with their grand children around them. And she'd be slightly distracted with wanting to kiss him.

"I've got dinner waiting. Come have a seat." Jenn's eyes darted to the table. Yep. Still presentable.

They'd just about finished when Jenn pulled a ribboned box from beneath her chair. "Open it." Jenn's heart was beating about nine hundred beats a minute. She watched with barely concealed nervousness as he slid off the ribbon. When he started picking at the paper - just to wind her up, she was sure - she snapped. "Oh, just rip it open!"

Ronon grinned and complied with her demand. He just stopped when he saw the objects inside. "You know?"

"I've talked with Solen. It seems I have intentions too." She took the ring and walked around the table to him. "Ronon Dex, will you marry me?"

He pulled her down so she sat across his lap. "I'll marry you and build a life and spend my lifetime loving you." Their lips met in a kiss filled with the wonder of their love, the promise of years, and fire of passion.

A/N - I am so sorry for this being late. Life got crazy! Reviews are like coffee ice cream! They keep me going!


End file.
